MegaMan StarForce: RWBY
by dav358
Summary: Geo and Mega are back. (No thanks to Capcom). However, they find themselves in the world of Remnant. How will things change with such a powerhouse appearing. Megaman belongs to Capcom, RWBY to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, and the battle card design for the cover image belongs to Mega-X-stream.
1. Chapter 1

**READ ME:** **Before the story, I would like to say that due to the natures of both RWBY and Megaman Starforce I will not have the rating as high and the story will be a little more family friendly. At least in the beginning. Also, I will not be pairing Geo with anyone. Why, because at most he is Eleven years old. He would not have the mind set for a relationship and no one would get into one with him due to his age, not even Ruby who is fifteen. Without further a due, let the story begin.**

"It was a dark and stormy night," spat out the large blue edge computer screen.

"How cliché," said a humanoid creature with blue armor, red eyes and a body that looked to be made of pure energy.

"They got the night part right at least," commented a boy who was right next to him. The boy had on blue shorts that reached just above the knees, a red jacket that had white stars on the shoulders, a yellow pendant, white knee high socks, and green yellow ringed glasses.

"The mighty hero ran to Vista Point after sensing a disturbance."

"Okay now they are making it up. Wait how did they know about Vista Point?"

"Being at the only place in Echo ridge that has the biggest pull toward the stars."

The boy closed out of the video. The being said, "Thanks Geo, any more and I would be brain dead right now."

"You're welcome," questioned the now named Geo, "I still can't figure out how no one realized I was Megaman when my dad pretty much told the whole world."

"Well if you remember, that Shaman guy from Whazzap thought I was a world devouring monster that was going to eat him."

Geo chuckled, he still felt a little guilty for tricking the guy like that. At least everything worked out in the end.

"Good point Mega."

Geo stood up from his chair and scanned around his room. He still had random objects on the blue carpet. The stairs and the platform his bed was on were kept clean. He noticed the telescope next to his bed was swinging slowly downward. He'd have to have his dad, Kelvin, look at it. He suddenly heard a beeping sound. He pulled out a dark grey object and said, "Browse."

A screen appeared in front of him. On it was a lion figure with red plating and a mane of yellow energy. It had a mark on its forehead that looked like a shield with a yellow lion head on it. To anyone else this figure would have been intimidating, but to Geo he was an old family friend. A friend named Leo Kingdom.

"Leo! What a surprise to hear from you!"

"Good to see that you got that device that Kelvin and Aaron made for ya old man."

Leo chuckles, "As much as I would like to just talk, I have a more pressing matter to speak of. We need your help."

"What wrong," the two said in unison.

"While searching through the Blackhole Server for anything to aid in the recovery of Planet AM, we found a file that we can't access by ourselves."

"So you would like us to come and check it out," questioned Mega.

"That is correct Omega-Xis."

"Alright, we're on our way."

"Thank you Geo Stelar."

Time Skip (Planet FM Astro Wave 3)

Geo stood on a slightly transparent platform situated above a black hole and a planet. He was in a light blue jumpsuit with matching armor on his legs, arms, shoulders, and back with a helmet that had an off red visor. In front of him were four figures. The first was Leo. The second was a horse shaped being with light blue plating and wings and a similar energy emitting from him, this was Pegasus Magic. The third was an elongated dragon with green plating and two long yellow whiskers, Dragon Sky. Finally in front of them was a being with a light green energy body that had on a golden tiara and black armor, donning a black cape that was red on the inside was the king of the visible planet; Cepheus.

"I'm glad you could make it Geo," said Cepheus.

"Anytime, now what do you know about the file?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that the area the file is in is so crowded with data and Noise that the area is too small for the Sages to enter. With the Noise continually spawning viruses it is too dangerous for me to go in alone."

"So our job is to cover you while you check out the file?"

"Precisely Omega."

"Well kid, it looks like all those hours of training won't be for waste. Let's go buck wild!"

"Okay, just calm down until we get there."

The Three AMian Sages parted to allow their smaller companions through. The King and the Blue Bomber went into the Blackhole Server. The dark, gloomy, near desolate area sent chills down Geo's spine. The two proceeded deeper into the void until Cepheus revealed a path that his friend hadn't seen the last time he was here, which was to stop it from destroying Planet FM. After entering the new area, Geo saw why it was so crowded. In the center of the area was a pillar shaped computer module and all around it was mountains of unknown files and Noise clusters, as well as a few Crimson.

"Let me take out some of the Noise before we try anything."

Cepheus nodded, "I'll leave that to you Megaman."

Megaman began to shoot any clusters he could find. He also quickly busted any viruses that the clusters made before they were deleted. After a half hour of work the Noise level dropped to a safe amount.

"Alright, my turn."

As the full EM being decrypted the file, Megaman's Hunter VG started shouting, "WARNING, WARNING, WARNING."

Megaman looked around until he saw two Neo Scorcher Gs and a Ghoul Archer G. He stepped in. The boy silently thanked another one of his friends for thinking of setting the Blackhole Server up as a substitute for the now destroyed Meteor G Server. He went into battle in his Libra Vibrant Noise form. He first sent out a Wide Wave X which struck both Neo Scorchers for a ton of damage. Next, he used his lock on ability to hit the Ghoul Archer with a Break Saber stunning it. He used the Tornado Dance card to strike all three. The Scorchers were deleted, but the Archer was only grazed. It move near the console and drew its bow, taking aim at the surprised king. Before it could fire it was deleted with a charge shot from Megaman. Who forgot that the Noise form he had gave his buster the spread shot ability causing it to also hit the console. Cepheus, Geo, and Mega all went wide eyed. Suddenly the thing whirled to life and started to glow. Megaman used his speed to get in between the king and the malfunctioning device and shove him a distance from it. Just as the king started to recover and reach out for his friend a white light engulfed him. When the light faded, the king found himself alone in the room.

Elsewhere and with a small time skip.

Ruby Rose was dumbfounded. Since she got off the airship at Beacon, her dream school, she has noticed a blue light in the sky. Most people just brushed it off, but she felt something was off about it. She brought her concerns to Glynda Goodwitch who said that she would have someone look into it further. However, it has continually grown since she first saw it. Now she was with her sister, her partner, her sister's partner, her one friend at the school, and three strangers as a Deathstalker and Nevermore started getting too close for comfort. But her mind was still on that light as it seemed to be getting bigger. Then she heard her sister say, "Great the gangs all here, now we can die together."

She glanced at her older sister, Yang, and said, "Not if I can help it."

As she was about to charge off she heard Yang's partner, Blake if she recalled, shout a warning. Ruby looked up to see that the light that had been bugging her was about to crash…right where she was standing! She leapt back to avoid the impact. Whatever it was, it left a small crater where it landed.

"What the," shouted her partner, Weiss.

Having stumbled when she landed, Ruby was getting up and saw some werewolf creatures known as Beowolves charging their right flank. She shouted a warning right as the Beowolves turned toward the crater and leapt. She was stunned at the odd turn of events when she heard a deep voice shout out, "Beast Slap!"

A creature that resembled a smaller blue Beowolf appeared from the crater and slashed one of the grimm in half. It looked up to see more coming and opened its mouth to shoot lightning at the others. After dispatching the weaker opponents, it turned to the large scorpion and started to blast it. The attacks proved to be very ineffective. It suddenly looked back into the crater and shouted, "Kid! Wake up! I can't take these baddies out like this!"

It started to launch more attacks. Ruby crept toward the hole in the ground and saw a boy lying unconscious. She jumped when she heard, "Don't just stare Red Riding Hood, get him up!"

She glanced up to see the creature looking over its shoulder at her. It turned its attention back to the approaching grimm. Ruby then jumped down into the crater and started to shake the boy to no avail. She soon noticed a pair of brown boots on the other side of the boy. She looked up to her sister whose blonde hair framed her like a golden aura. She kneeled down next to him and started to pick him up. The creature turned back.

"What are you doing? Wake him up!"

"I am trying to get him out of here," Yang shot back, "Besides I don't see a weapon on him, so he can't fight."

"Just do what you're told blondie! I can't fight at full strength without his help."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and decided to listen to the possible semblance and wake the kid up. Sadly, shouting and shaking did nothing. Suddenly, Yang put a finger in her mouth. Ruby tried to stop her put was too late as her sister stuck a saliva covered finger in the poor boy's ear. He jumped awake.

 **Switching to Geo**

Geo clenched the ear that had some liquid poured into it. He grunted in frustration as he looked around for the culprit. He saw a mortified looking girl with red hair that got dark enough to be black in a black skirt with a red hood staring at an amused messy blonde haired girl in navy shorts and a brown jacket with a yellow to underneath. He glared at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"Yo Geo," the boy turned to his wizard, "yell at her later, we've got hostiles."

Geo looked past his friend and saw a giant black scorpion with bone plating and a large crow with similar plating. He immediately started hunting for his Hunter VG and found it on the ground. Checking it to make sure nothing was damaged. He held it in front of him and got ready as he heard Mega panting from keeping the things at bay.

"Transcode: Mega Man!"

In a flash, the two merged into the legendary warrior and charged into battle. Geo pulled up his battle cards and saw that his Xtra folder was equipped for some reason. A look at his HP told him that his abilities seemed to have unequipped too. With no time to correct that, he picked a Cannon and a Mini Grenade. He went after the ground opponent as the Bird was taking damage from another source. He hit the virus with the Cannon and sent it back a bit. He fired a few more rounds toward the eyes to blind it. When it ran out of shots he used the Mini Grenade on it. All that did was crack the armor. He looked back to his screen to pick more cards when he saw something that gave him hope. He picked the Barrier and the Break Saber. He activated the Barrier and Saber and charged. The virus tried to attack him with a pincer only to have it removed by his sword followed by the other. He then went into some sort of frenzy on the main part of the body until it dissolved away. Geo thought this was strange but didn't dwell on it. He looked back and saw two more miracles. He picked them and looked up at the weakened fowl. He mentally noted that he needed to ground it. Then he activated his next card, "Mega Class card Acid Ace V3!"

He watched as a clone of his friend charged at the bird and slashed at the wing. The resulting gash impaired the wing forcing the avian to land, which it did with a resounding crash. Geo ran up to it as it lifted its head, "Sword Fighter 3!"

He delivered five slashes with various types of swords right to the throat of the virus. With the last slash the head of the bird was severed. Geo's eyes widened at the sight. That had never happened with a virus before. Despite seeing it dissipate he was still shaken up at the sight. He turned around to see a group of people, including the two girls from earlier, with various types of weapons all just staring at him. After a long awkward silence, Geo raised a hand and said, "Um, hello."

Time skip (brought to you by chibi Megaman running from an angry chibi Yang)

Geo sat on the Wave Road for the auditorium of Beacon Academy. He was watching the teams being named.

"This place is interesting."

"Yeah, an entire school dedicated to fighting viruses and Ace had nothing to do with naming it."

"Hey, I was fine with the purpose being to crush Dealer. But no, you guys had to talk him into just foiling Dealer's plans. Think they would let me sign up here?"

"Not likely. Oof," a puffy person thing known as a hertz had just crashed into Geo. He could tell it originated from the school because normal hertz were a powder blue, but the ones from Beacon were a viridian green. He had seen a few that weren't originally from the school and they were the color he was use to. It wasn't weird to see different color hertz; different countries had different colored versions. Heck, the Sky and Astro waves had their own versions as well. It was strange that the school was so close to the city but had different hertz. Geo shook out of his musings and helped the poor thing pick up the data it dropped. It thanked him and went on its way, to the headmaster's device.

"That explains the email."

Geo looked at Mega, who had materialized next to him, "What email?"

"The data you helped that hertz pick up was an email to the old guy about you."

"Really? I wonder what about? Maybe the Satella Police contacted them."

"Maybe, we should get back to the old guys office before he notices we're gone."

"Yeah."

Geo calmly started his return trip to the office. When he got outside Mega stopped him.

"Kid! Look up!"

Geo did and saw a broken moon. His mind immediately went into panic mode and started to look at the stars for any familiar constellations. He couldn't find any. Geo screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega had to almost drag Geo back to the office. _Sheesh, you would think he is used to this by now._ Once they were on the wave road in the office, Mega set out to restore the panicking boy to his right mind. Which he did with a slap to the face.

"Better?"

"Much thanks. Where are we?"

"Don't know. Hey, why don't you see if the Ace Program can still access the Server?"

"Good idea, we may need our Noise forms."

The ability needed a few moments longer than usual to find it, but was still able to connect to it. Unfortunately, it beeped out that the noise levels were so low that a basic Noise form was unable to be sustained much less a Vibrant Noise or Finalized form. Mega would have kicked something if he had legs.

"At least we can reach the server. I'll send an email to everyone."

Mega wanted to point out how much more advanced the Ace Program was compared to the email system. The only reason he refrained was because he already knew. Even if the email wouldn't get to them for a long time, it was still a comfort for Geo to know that it was on the way. For now, anything to help the kid keep it together was a good idea. Geo went and sat down and waited for the headmaster of this school. After a few minutes the previously mentioned man and his assistant stepped off the elevator that led to the room. The head master was a taller man in a green suit with a green scarf. He had a on a pair of small spectacles just below his olive green eyes and had gray hair. Beside him was a blonde haired bright green eyed woman of about the same height. Her outfit looked like a business casual crossed with a witch costume with a splash of purple on the cape. The two walked over to the desk in the room. The man sat down while the woman stood next to him.

"Mr. Stelar," said the man.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch."

"Last I checked I'm not invisible."

"Young man we are not going to play pretend with your semblance."

"Semblance," both Mega and Geo asked.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow while Goodwitch rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything else, Ozpin asked, "Mr. Stelar, could you tell us a little about yourself."

"That may be more complicated than you thought it would be."

"Enough of the games young man," snipped Goodwitch as Ozpin shot her a look.

Mega slammed a claw on the desk grabbing everyone's attention. She was working on his last nerve, "He isn't playing any games! Listen here lady! I don't like how you act like I am some THING! I don't like your attitude period, but I can tolerate it if I have to. However, the one thing I will NOT tolerate is any hostility toward Geo,"

"Mega."

"This poor boy has endured more hardships than you or anyone at this school ever has in the past YEAR alone. He has seen the worst the world has to offer and still manages to do his best to help and protect people. So I would appreciate it if you would treat him with the respect that he deserves."

"Young m…"

The teacher was cut off by an electronic ping. Geo pulled out his Hunter VG and activated browse. The teachers of Beacon were surprised to see a screen appear. Even more so when they saw him physically interact with the materialized screen. With a push of a button, an electronic voice spoke.

"This Hunter VG is unable to send email to given addresses. Unable to diagnosis problem."

Everyone stood or sat there stunned at what they heard.

"Kid," Mega removed his claw from the desk and slowly reached out to Geo. This action and change to a gentler tone didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin.

"SSSir?"

"Yes," Ozpin answered with some hesitation.

"Has your civilization managed to go into space yet?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Mega saw the hesitation on the headmaster's face.

"No, I'm afraid not."

With those four words, Geo fainted. Mega was able to catch him and lower him to the floor. He didn't have to worry about the Hunter VG since Geo's grip on it didn't falter. Ozpin stood up in alarm while the blonde next to him called for help. Mega felt guilty for letting the kid send that email now. Ozpin moved a chair closer to Geo's feet and moved them onto it. Then he took off his jacket and placed it on the downed boy. Mega nodded toward him. After a few moments, some people in white scrubs put Geo on a stretcher and took him to the medical wing as the AMian, Headmaster, and Professor followed. After the earthling was settled into the room, Ozpin decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Mr. Mega, judging from Geo's question from before, you two aren't from around here. Are you?"

"No were not," Mega turned from his friend to look at the headmaster, "wait. Did you just refer to me as a real person?"

"Yes, your change of priority when his device read it's error message and your rather passionate speech were the final pieces of evidence that I needed."

"Good to know."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we still need to know more about you," said Goodwitch.

Mega growled, "Fine. But you have to ask me."

"Don't worry, we wouldn't wake him up after his shock," the alien and the headmaster both look at each other, "Now then, first can you provide your names and ages."

"You already know that his name," he gestures to the unconscious boy, "is Geo Stelar. I'm Omega-Xis, but I prefer to go by Mega. He is eleven years old and I don't know how old I am due to all the planets having different time measurements."

"Planets?"

"Yeah, Geo is from Earth which is similar to this place. I originated on Planet AM. Overtime I went to Earth and have lived there since. Never a dull moment, I can tell you that."

"I see. I'm sure Oobleck would love to talk to you about your homes' histories."

"Good luck with that. I didn't really pay attention to history and Geo focused more on space sciences."

"Space sciences. I still find it hard to believe your people have really reached beyond their atmosphere."

"Yeah. In fact, it was during one of his old man's missions to space that I met him. Then, I eventually met Geo."

"Missions? Like a huntsman."

"A what? Kelvin was an astronaut. All they did was explore, perform experiments and tests, and try to find other life. The mission we met on was when they had found life on Planet FM, neighbor to my home planet."

"What a relief, I thought there might be more Grimm than we originally thought."

"Grimm?"

"The creatures you fought in the forest."

"We thought those were viruses. That would explain the whole fading instead of cube explosion thing."

Goodwitch jumped in here with a question, "Viruses? You mean like diseases?"

"No, computer."

"I'm sorry to say that is impossible."

"Glynda, they have space travel. It is possible, though I have to wonder how a computer virus would get into the real world."

"Advances in EM technology let people make anything from cars to concert stages out of virtually thin air. Sometimes viruses tag along."

"I see. Oh, we have gotten way off track. We still have some information to gather."

"Can't answer a question that has been asked."

"True. Now, we need to know both of your species."

Mega quirked a brow and asked, "Never seen a human before?"

"Actually, we have another species of people known as Faunus. Hence why we have to ask."

"Oh. Well he's human and I'm an AMian, a type of EM being."

"Alright. Education?"

"He's going into sixth grade and mine is pretty much non-existent."

"Previous Occupations."

"Grade schooler and I was a Prison Warden."

The two Remnant natives just stared at the blue alien.

"You asked."

"True. Alright, Weapons?"

"Like this, I we only have my claws and blast attacks. In wave form, we have access to a few hundred."

Glynda froze and Ozpin managed to choke on his coffee. Mega chuckled a bit at them.

"That's not including what we have with our transformations."

"For now I believe that is all we need. We will work out sleeping arrangements for you two for the night at least," said a shocked Ozpin.

"Thank you, although you only need to figure it out for him."

"Why," the combat instructor started to ask before the Hunter VG shouted something about a wizard off and Mega disappeared from her sight.

"Oh. There are a few people I wish I could do that to," she responded before Mega's voice was heard from the Hunter VG.

"I heard that. It would only work on EM bodies anyway."

She hmphed and walked out of the room. Ozpin soon followed saying that he will return once the arrangements had been made.

 **Switching to Ozpin**

After walking out, Ozpin was immediately confronted by Glynda, "What do you think of all that?"

The unspoken question was, 'do you believe it.' he sighed.

"As absurd as it sounds, we have seen too much evidence stating that it is true."

"What do we do with him?"

A fair question. The headmaster tapped his coffee cup as he thought. They could use that power to defeat Salem or at least keep her from getting it. However, he is a child. He didn't want to rob him of his childhood. On another hand, it sounds like that may have already happened. Another idea came to mind, but he decided to sleep on it before anything else.

"I have an idea, but it will have to wait until morning. Let's see if we can't find him a place for him to sleep."

"Sir, all our guest space is currently occupied with materials that were stored away or other guests. The staff dorms are filled too. Right now, the only place we could put him is with a student team."

That would be a problem. Granted, putting him with students would prevent any unsavory rumors about the staff from starting. The problem was finding a team that would be willing and able. Ozpin couldn't place him with a first year team. They just formed and are still getting to know each other. Adding him would place undue stress on the team and their leader. A fourth year team may cause Geo to become uncomfortable due to the age gap. It would be a problem no matter what, but he would rather not make it enormous. That would leave second and third year teams. Perhaps they should email them all and make a decision based on who replies. Before he could voice his plan, fate decided to hand him a clear cut answer.

"Excuse me Professors," asked a well dressed young lady with short brown hair with a caramel gradient highlight who was wearing a beret, sunglasses, and the school uniform.

"Yes Ms. Adel."

"My team and I were unable to email our info before the communications were cut for maintenance. So I am here to deliver it in person."

Coco Adel, leader of the second year team CFVY (coffee). How convenient, "Thank you. Ms. Adel, could I ask your team for a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

Glynda rolled her eyes at the comment. Ozpin chuckled as he continued, "You see, we have an unexpected guest and I was wondering if you might let him stay with you for the night."

She thought for a moment then said, "I can't make that decision on my own. I would need my team here plus we would need to meet the man in question."

"That can be arranged."

Coco sent an email to the rest of her team and they showed up only a few minutes later. Standing before the professors was Fox Alistar, a tan young man with white eyes and a red orange theme. Next to him is Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus with long brown hair. Behind them was a tall young man with a shaved hair cut named Yatsuhashi Daichi. They all wore the uniform too. Once everyone was accounted for, they went into the room Geo was staying in. Ozpin was growing a little concerned that he hadn't woken up yet. He pulled out his scroll and had it set up to call the doctor if he didn't come to in a few more minutes. Each of them looked at the young man and looked at the headmaster in confusion.

"This is the guy," asked Coco.

"Yes. I am certain you heard about the initiation, correct."

"Yeah, some guy crashed in and beat both a Deathstalker and a Nevermore. Wait,"

"Correct, this here is the young man that you have heard about."

Needless to say they were shocked. That was when Mega decided to materialize. He appeared on the opposite side of Geo. His sudden appearance startled the team.

"Yo."

"Ah, Omega-Xis. Glad you could join us."

"Yeah. I heard talking and decided to check it out," he looked at the team, "Who are they?"

"The student team I was asking to allow Geo to stay with."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet ya."

"Um/ I /eh/ huh," was all that they managed to get out.

"I'm going to get that a lot, aren't I?"

"More than likely."

"Um, professor… could you explain," asked Velvet.

 _I probably should_ he thought.

"Why yes. You see Geo is from an entirely different civilization. One that is far more advanced than ours. As of right now, he is stranded."

"That's a little farfetched, don't you think," asked Coco.

"As strange as it sounds, it is true. Now then, I need to know your answer."

"We still don't know much about him."

Mega smirked, "I can fix that."

He then looked at Geo and said, "Hey kid. Prez just emailed you. She said you're going to be late for class."

Ozpin was confused by the statement, but didn't get much time to think on it. The young man bolted upright with a frightened expression.

"What! I can't be late! Prez will never let me hear the end of it!"

The boy leapt out of bed… and right into Coco. The two tumbled to the floor with Mega laughing at them. The headmaster let out a small chuckle. Velvet covered her mouth with both hands while Fox covered his with one. Yatsuhashi tried to hide a chuckled. Geo got up with red cheeks as he realized the position he and Coco were in. If he were older, he may have tried to play dumb just to keep his face on her chest for a few more seconds. He got up while apologizing profusely to Ms. Adel. She smirked and was about to say something before Mega cut her off.

"Well kid, if you're done putting your nose where it doesn't belong," Ozpin chuckled, "You best start introducing yourself."

The poor boy's face was still red as his shirt when he said, "Rrr-right. Hey, my name is Geo Stelar."

Coco smirked, "Well cutie," his face turned even redder, "my name is Coco. The big guy is Yatsuhashi. The orange guy is Fox. And,"

Geo finally noticed Velvet. The look of confusion on his face caused everyone to freeze. He didn't ask his question, most likely out of politeness. Too bad he already started staring at her. The others waited for his next action, probably to getting ready to defend her from racism that he wouldn't intend. After a tense moment, Mega saved the day.

"Is she one of those Faunus you mentioned earlier old man?"

"Why yes she is."

"Huh. You know, when you mentioned that you had another species, I had pictured something more…different. She actually looks way more adorable than what I had in mind."

"Faunus," asked the young man.

"You've never seen a Faunus before," questioned Velvet. Geo shook his head.

"Can't say I have. Also can't say I've heard of them before."

"How have you not heard or seen a Faunus? Everyone on Remnant has at some point in their lives."

The man with the coffee mug decided to intervene, "Actually, Geo and Omega-Xis aren't from Remnant. They actually come from another planet."

The four students stared at the Headmaster like he had grown a second head.

"That's… Wow," Fox said.

"You don't have Faunus where you are from," asked Yatsuhashi.

"No. We have EM Beings living among us, but no Faunus."

"EM Beings," asked Velvet.

"Like me," piped up Mega, "Although most EM Beings that humans interact with are artificial. Some of us, like me, were born not made."

"Wow," the team said at the same time.

Ozpin noticed that Geo seemed drowsy. He looked at the time and saw it was already ten in the evening. He looked back at the team.

"As much as I would like for you to get to know each other better, it is getting late. I need an answer now."

The four students looked at each other then back at him. Coco walked up and said, "Sure he can spend the night."

 **Time skip + switching to Geo**

The next morning, Team CFVY and Geo walked to the cafeteria. As they walked, Geo was telling them about his home. Needless to say the Remnant natives were in awe. After they got their food and sat down, Coco turned to Geo and said, "Ozpin emailed me a schedule for you."

"A schedule?"

"Yeah, he still needs time to consider what to do with your situation and thought that attending classes would keep you busy during that time. You don't need to wear the uniform and all the teachers that will have you have been informed."

"Okay, so what am I doing today?"

"First you're in Port's class. He teaches Grimm studies. After that you are with me for Oobleck. He teaches history. Lunch, then Ozpin will need to see you."

"Okay. I don't know where any of the rooms are."

"Don't worry, I'll take you to Port's and pick you up for history."

"Thanks."

After that, the five finished eating. Coco dropped Geo off at the classroom that he was to be in. The teacher was a larger man with white hair and a white mustache. His eyes seemed to be closed. As the time approached nine, students were trickling in. Most gave him strange looks but he ignored them. Within a minute of class Mega said, "Hey kid, look who's in your class."

"Hmm?"

Geo turned to the door and saw the eight people he saw when he got to Remnant. Most were out of breath. The only ones that weren't were the red haired girls. None of the group seemed to notice him. Class started.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey. Ha haa!"

Geo suddenly felt bored. Mega whispered, "Great, one of those people."

The sound of a cricket filled the room. The professor said, "Uuh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying. Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens from an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsman, Huntresses,"

The professor did something of a wink toward the blonde that shoved spit in Geo's ear. Mega snorted as he tried not to laugh while the Earthling felt bad for the girl.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask. Why, the very world."

One random student gave a cheer. After realizing he was the only one, he quickly sat back down.

"That is what you are training to become, but first a story. A tale about a young handsome man, me."

"Why did Ozpin hire this guy? His ego is enormous."

"Not too loud. He might hear you."

After a few minutes of the story; Port finally said, "The moral of the story. A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise."

Geo noticed the red hood girl was picking her nose and the white haired girl next to her looked ready to blow a fuse.

"Now who among you to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir," said the girl with white hair. Minutes later the girl was in the outfit Geo had seen her in before wielding her weapon. Port grabbed his weapon and stood next to a cage that Geo didn't notice before.

"How'd we miss that?"

"Don't know kid."

Her team started to root for her. This caused Geo's Hunter VG to pick up on the team name, RWBY, and the name of the white haired girl, Weiss. The girl in question yelled at the red hood girl, Ruby.

"Heh heh, she got the team named after herself. Talk about unlucky."

"No kidding."

Port announced the beginning of the match and struck the lock on the cage. A boar like Grimm with large tusks emerged from the cage and charged Weiss. She jumped to the left and slashed its side. The Grimm soon stopped its charge and turned to the human. It snorted at her. Port made a comment and Ruby tried to tell her to hang in there. Weiss charged directly at it as it charged her. Her rapier got caught in the tusks. Geo and Mega cringed. Geo knew the attack would fail. Her blade couldn't pierce the armor and wasn't meant to. She struggled until Ruby cheered for her. She turned to glare and the beast disarmed her. It charged her again. She dodged to the side and went after her weapon. Sadly, the creature was almost upon her somehow. Port readied his weapon when Geo jumped over the desk he was in.

"Transcode: Megaman!"

Megaman landed in between Weiss and the Grimm and grabbed it by its tusks. With a grunt, he threw the beast back. He checked his battle cards. He fixed the folders and abilities the day before and was now at peak ability this time. The first card on the screen was a Giga class. He picked it and got ready. The Grimm had curled into a ball and was rolling at him at a good speed. Geo activated the card.

"Giga Card: Wing Blade."

A copy of his friend Acid Ace appeared and used jets to charge forward. The attacks meet and the boar was annihilated. Megaman breathed a sigh of relief, when a certain girl marched up to him with her blade aimed at him.

"You," Weiss shouted, "What do you think you were doing? I had that!"

Mega materialized next to him, "Really? Cause it looked like you were about to lose."

"Your weapon wasn't meant to pierce armor like that, but you kept trying instead of finding a new tactic," Geo said trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't need a lecture from some kid that showed up out of nowhere!"

"That is enough," interrupted Port, "Ms. Schnee, you were in a very dangerous situation. If he had not acted, I would have. You have a long way to go before you can be called a huntress especially with that attitude."

Weiss growled than walked out. Port dismissed the class. Geo reverted and was waiting for Coco in Port's room. She eventually came and took him to his next class. The teacher here was a tall, thin man with green hair, and glasses. He wore kakis, a white button up, and a green tie that was all over the place. The man said that since the class was meant for second year students and he hadn't taken the first year history, Geo didn't have to worry too much if he didn't understand the material and wasn't required to. That wouldn't stop him from paying attention. Class went on almost without any problems. Geo had trouble keeping the noise from the Hunter VG to a minimum because it kept telling him of a new keyword every five seconds. Aside from that was that he became aware of the power source known as dust and learned a bit about how the Grimm were a constant threat. After class, he went to eat with team CFVY and then to Ozpin's office. However, on the way to the office, one of the staff directed Geo to a locker room where Ozpin was waiting for him.

"Mr. Stelar, thank you for coming."

"Of course."

"Not like he had anywhere better to be."

Ignoring Mega, Ozpin continued.

"I would like to help you. However, my hands are tied due to you not being a student or huntsmen. So I have come up with two solutions. One; because of your age, you stay with a friend of mine and attend a lower school until you are of age to enter. Or two, you fight against a team of my students and if you can impress me, Glynda, and the team you can attend as a fully fledged first year student. To decide all you have to do is walk out the door you came in for the first option or go through the door on my right and enter battle."

Mega materialized, "Kid, I vote for option two. However, it's your call and I'll follow it with you."

"Thanks Mega."

Geo looked at both doorways. He then made a few adjustments with his Hunter VG and walked into the arena.

 **Switching to third person (omniscient)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, a few other first and second year teams, and CFVY were in combat class after lunch. Professor Goodwitch had just called up team CFVY to demonstrate how the combat matches would work. She told them to wait a moment while she got their opponent. Everyone was confused. Then, Geo walked into the arena. Everyone became surprised for different reasons. RWBY and JNPR because the boy they saw was still here. The unknown students in the stands because a young boy was taking on a whole team. CFVY and Geo because they were fighting each other. Geo shook his head to clear his thoughts. He then transformed. His opponents were caught completely off guard. They had yet to see what he was capable of. Goodwitch started counting down.

"Battle begin in 3…2…1"

"Wave battle…"

"Begin!"

"Ride on!"

4/17/17


	3. Chapter 3

(Insert Megaman Starforce 2: Wave Battle Boss theme)

Fox, who wielded a set of tonfa like weapons, charged in first. His plan was to get in a few good hits while his larger teammate got closer. Megaman didn't let that happen. He fired his Mega buster a few times, forcing Fox back due to surprise. Yatsuhashi, who wielded a large sword, was able to get in range and attempted to use a down ward swing on his opponent. He was blocked by a green shield and was easily thrown back. Velvet jumped in and tried to punch him, but he easily dodged. By this point Coco had transformed her hand bag into a minigun and started firing. Megaman blocked with his shield but took a few hits to his back from a recovered Fox. This went on for a while with Megaman trying to defend against one attack and almost getting hit by or getting hit by another. Geo heard Mega say, "Kid, we need some sort of speed boost if we want to keep up. Think you can still use those?"

Geo knew what he meant. He hadn't used 'those' in a long while, not to mention that the upgrade to the Hunter VG might have removed them. He looked at his selection and picked a defensive battle card. He used Invisible to buy time. Velvet almost hit him when he vanished from view. Unable to see him, Fox and Velvet used their combined hearing to find him. They gestured to their teammates who helped surround the spot he was in. Geo searched within himself to find 'them' and he succeeded. Sadly, they weren't nearly as strong as when he first got them; but they were strong enough to do what he needed to. As he started to become visible he yelled out.

"TRIBE ON: NINJA!"

(End Megaman Starforce 2: Wave Battle Boss theme and insert Megaman Starforce 2: Shooting Star)

CFVY jumped back as a cyclone of leaves appeared. When it died down, they saw Megaman in a new form. He was now clad in a shinobi shozoku. The upper body had green plating. The lower half lacked plating and was an odd hue of grey. His head had a green helm that let his hair out with a four point star on it. His hair was going to the side and he had on a red pointed suppressant scarf and a giant shuriken on his back. Coco recovered from her surprise the fastest and began firing at him. He effortlessly dodged the attack and threw giant shuriken at her. She couldn't move in time and was hit easily. Velvet and Fox tried to gang up on him. Megaman had anticipated the tactic. When they got close, he created copies of himself and surrounded them. He then threw a storm of shuriken at them. A buzzer sound stopped him. After dismissing his other selves, the two left the area. He turned around only to get struck with a powerful swing from the local giant. However, Megaman turned into a puff of smoke and was instantly right behind his attacker. He used a sword attack on Yatsuhashi and then used his speed to build distance.

"TRIBE ON: ZERKER!"

A lightning bolt struck him. His opponents were surprised until they saw him. Their jaws dropped. He now stood in a black jumpsuit with lightning bolt covered in grey plating. His helm covered his head still and had a red gem on the forehead with two lightning bolts coming from it. On his back was a large sword that looked like a giant lightning bolt. Megaman drew the blade. Yatsu charged again with Coco turning her weapon back into a hand bag and changing location. The two guys clashed. Megaman wasn't budging when his larger opponent struck. In fact, Yatsuhashi was the one being pushed. He tried horizontal slashes, vertical, diagonal, and even thrusts against his smaller opponent but they were all blocked, parried, or dodged. Coco found a new spot and prepared her weapon. After making sure she had reloaded she nodded to her teammate. He nodded back. With a loud grunt, he forced himself and Megaman apart. With the new opening, Coco started up her weapon and fired at Megaman. Megaman himself turned to the sound of the minigun and used his sword to block the attack. After a moment he slowly started to advance on her. Yatsu ran over to his team leader. The two started to plan out how they were going to beat him. Megaman, however, had another idea. He looked over and saw a battle card that would bail him out. Shifting so that his shoulder was against the blade he wielded, he was able to select the Warrior's Soul card.

"Warrior's Soul!"

The last two members of team CFVY turned away from the conversation they were having and saw their opponent charging at them with reckless abandon. Worse yet, despite the force of the bullets which should have pushed him back, he was unfazed by the damage he seemed to be taking and was getting too close for comfort. He suddenly stopped and started to swing the sword while out of range. However, the sword sparked and grew in size. He made two horizontal slashes and while Coco and Yatsu were struck with paralysis, he lifted the blade over his head. Lightning arced over the blade as Megaman swung downward and struck the ground. An explosion of lightning erupted from the point of impact and knocked the C and Y of CFVY in to the walls of the arena. With that a buzzer sounded, indicating the end of the match.

(End Megaman Starforce 2: Shooting Star)

 **Switching to Geo**

Megaman looked around the arena. Velvet and Fox looked stunned while Coco and Yatsuhashi were. Professor Goodwitch had her mouth open. Ozpin had a cup of coffee over his mouth. And the students in attendance were all showing varying degrees of shock and awe. He transformed back to his normal form and looked back over at the Headmaster.

"Um, did I go overboard?"

Only silence responded. Mega materialized.

"I think you broke them kid."

"Damn."

Geo and Mega turned to find Coco and Yatsu slowly standing up.

"Definitely didn't see that coming. Ow, you really know how to fight kid."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Where did you learn to do all that," asked Velvet who had started to recover and walk back over.

"Experience," Geo nervously answered.

Shocked expressions covered CFVY's faces. The sound of someone clearing their throat drew the group's attention to Ozpin. Goodwitch slowly walked over with a look that said that she had no clue what she just saw.

"Well, I only said you had to impress us. I didn't actually expect you to win."

"Really old man," questioned Mega.

"Mr. Omega-Xis."

"Now now Glynda. I honestly had that coming. I saw the video from the initiation; this outcome should have been within my realm of possibility."

"Initiation, you mean that thing we showed up during?"

"Yes."

"Tsk, if that made it possible; then being able to access all our stuff made it a guarantee."

"Wait, you were holding back," asked Goodwitch.

"Not exactly," added Geo, "it was more of our equipment being set to the default stuff with no time to reequip."

"Actually kid, that does count as holding back."

"Oh."

"We should probably wrap things up here, before too many prying eyes close in," interjected Ozpin.

Goodwitch nodded. She looked up at the crowd and said, "That is the match. The winner is Ge…"

"Megaman."

The blonde professor looked at the blue clad warrior, "Excuse me?"

"In my wave form I'm called Megaman."

She nodded, "The winner is Megaman."

 **Time Skip**

Ozpin, Geo, Goodwitch, and team CFVY returned to Ozpin's office.

"Well then," started Ozpin as he looked at the student team, "I assume that you four are impressed?"

"Yes sir/Yes/Of course/ (nodding)."

"And you Glynda?"

"Without a doubt."

"Well, Mr. Stelar. Let me be the first to welcome you as a student of Beacon Academy."

"Thank you."

"Now then, as you are now a first year student, you will be placed in a dorm in the first year wing. I will not place you on a team so that in the event that you are able to get home, they will not be left a member short."

"Alright."

"We will email you a schedule tomorrow. For now, there is paperwork to fill out."

As Geo filled out the paperwork, Velvet walked up to him, "Um Geo?"

The boy in question looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I take a picture of you in wave form?"

"Um, Okay," said a confused Geo. He transformed into Megaman and let Velvet take pictures of him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but why did you want to take my picture?"

"Um," Velvet started to fidget, "my weapon makes hard light copies of weapons I take pictures of. I was trying to see if it would work on your armor."

"Okay. No offense but that is the strangest thing someone has asked me to do. That includes being asked to go to the girls' restroom in Spica Mall to summon a ghost."

Coco started laughing while the others looked dumbfounded. Velvet started working on her weapon after a moment while Geo got back to the papers. After a while, Velvet reported that she could only duplicate the gauntlets that Geo had in wave form.

"You said that you can duplicate weapons, right," asked Mega who has materialized.

"Yes."

"I see, then that would explain why you duplicated the gauntlets. The mega buster and shield are located there. The rest of the armor is more like clothing."

"I see."

Geo started to finish the papers when Ozpin asked, "By the way, what were those forms you took on in the match?"

Geo finished the last signature and looked up, "Those were my Tribe forms."

"Tribe?"

"Yes," Geo then went on to tell the story of the OOPArt, Vega, Rogue, and Le Mu. Jaws hit the floor with enough force to put dents in it.

"You've fought a god?! Now I feel guilty making you fight students."

"Don't worry; you had no way of knowing old man. If it's any consolation, we can't use our Noise forms and the Tribe ones have only a fraction of their power from before we fought Le Mu."

"Wait," Fox nearly shouted, "you were holding back still?"

Geo looked at him, "kind of, I didn't use any offensive battle cards and used the weakened Ninja and Zerker."

Velvet promptly fainted. Her team decided to take her to rest and to lay down themselves.

 **Time Skip Switching to Third**

Geo was given a dorm in the first year wing. Mega said that RWBY was down the hall. He had noticed that the Weiss girl from before was entering their dorm as they entered theirs. Geo had gone to bed. In the middle of the night the door to the dorm opened revealing a white glyph that had been keeping it partially open. A familiar blue eyed Ice Queen entered. She searched around until she found Geo's Hunter VG and left the room with it. Mega stayed close to the thief, curious about her what she was up to. Weiss ran through the halls until she was outside. She went to the statue in front of the school. The girl scanned the area then let out a sigh of relief; unaware that she wasn't alone. She then started mimicking the actions that Geo took to wave change.

"Transcode: Megaman!"

Nothing happened. She tried again with the same results. She growled and tried again. When it still didn't work a vein suddenly became more noticeable and her face became red. Mega was laughing his ass off. Unfortunately, Weiss heard him through the Hunter. She started to scan for him. Mega noticed as he calmed down and decided to teach her not to steal.

"Aw, is the little girl getting mad. Ha ha."

"Where are you?"

"Does it matter? Not like you could do anything about it."

"Do you know how this works?"

Mega grinned at the desperate plea.

"Yes."

"Then tell me how to get it to work," demanded the clueless heiress.

"In all honesty, you have been doing everything right."

"Then why won't it work," barked Weiss as she got redder.

"Why do you want it to work?"

"Because I have to get stronger!"

"Uh, I kind of got that. I meant what reason gives you the right to more power."

At first she looked like she was about to explode. Then without warning, she seemed to deflate. Mega was puzzled.

"I'm a Schnee; I have to be the best. I have to be unrivaled. I have to be leader of my team. I disobeyed my father coming to Beacon. Especially since the White Fang has a huge target on my back because my family's company uses Faunus labor and they have been at war with us. Ozpin choose that child as leader when I am more qualified. Port agrees with him, all the teachers seem to. If my dad finds out I am not the best of the first years, my life is over. I have to get stronger or I'll bring shame to the family."

Mega was shocked.

"That… Wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"Huh?"

"I figured the answer was to get stronger for personal reasons, which most of your reasoning is. What I didn't expect was that you were after power because you were required to just to maintain a family honor."

"You still haven't told me why the device doesn't work."

"There are two reasons."

"Which are?"

"One, you need to fuse with me to transform and I don't want to fuse with you."

Weiss stood shocked as Mega continued, "Second, the power of Megaman comes from the bonds that have been developed with others. You lack those bonds."

"What," she yelled.

"You heard me. You don't seem like a person with many friends and your relations with your family seems to be strained at best."

The heiresses eyes started to water, "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"You're only proving my point," Mega then noticed two figures getting close. One was wearing a familiar pair of glasses, "Looks like our time together is up."

The girl was about to respond when she heard a feminine voice say, "Weiss?"

Earlier

Geo rolled out of bed. He hit the ground with a painful thump. He expected to hear Mega comment on his mishap but it was oddly silent. Geo snapped fully awake and got up. He looked at the table he set the Hunter VG on. His eyes widened in horror as he saw it was missing. He ran out the door to go get Professor Goodwitch when he noticed his neighbor's door open. Out came Ruby who was wearing white and pink rose pattern pants with a black tank top with a heart shaped creature. She noticed Geo almost immediately.

"Oh, hey. Um… have you seen a white haired and blue eyed girl by any chance?"

"No sorry. Have you by chance seen my seen someone with my Hunter VG?"

"What's a Hunter V… Oh, you mean that thing you use to transform?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Oh but sorry I haven't. Are you sure it wasn't just misplaced?"

"Mega can't materialize without it nearby."

"Wait, I thought he was your Semblance."

"Nope."

Ruby made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she started to understand. Then she remembered how her teammate ranted earlier about how the kid couldn't have been that powerful and how dare he be more powerful than her and whatnot. A dreadful thought crossed her mind. She noticed that the boy was starting to walk away when she spoke up.

"Hey um?"

Geo turned to look at her, he realized she didn't know his name.

"Geo and yes?"

"I think I know who has your Hunter VG."

"What do you… Oh."

He understood. Her teammate was missing at the same time his Hunter VG went missing. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"We need to find her."

The two decided to go together. As they searched they talked just to keep any awkward silence at bay.

"So what is your Semblance?"

"Um I don't know. I don't even know how to get one."

Ruby looked at the boy with a strange glance.

"You discover it after you unlock your aura."

"Oh, guess I should get my aura unlocked first."

"Wait you fought an entire team of second year students without your aura unlocked?"

"Yeah, um what exactly does an aura do?"

"It enhances your physical abilities and provides a defense against damage."

"Oh."

"How do you not know this?"

"Um, well you see, I don't come from Remnant."

"I kind of guessed that when you fell out of the sky and almost landed on me."

"I did? Sorry Ruby."

"No problem. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I heard it in Port's class. Not to mention my Hunter VG alerted me to a Keyword entry when Weiss said it, and when you said her name."

"Wow, it can materialize a partner and note information! Where do I get one?"

"On my home planet, Earth."

By this point the two were outside.

"Sooo… what weapons do you have?"

"Um," Geo didn't know how to explain that so he pulled out several cards that were in his pocket.

"I don't get it."

"You see, back home we used these cards in conjuncture with the Hunter to use weapons. You can't use a weapon without a corresponding battle card."

"Oh," said the somewhat understanding Ruby. She then glanced over by the statue and started to move faster. Geo noticed and glanced in the same direction. When he saw what she did he did his best to catch up. When they got to the statue, Ruby said, "Weiss?"

The heiress turned around.

 **Author's Note:** **Well… this is out way later than I had planned. I have had other responsibilities that kept me tied up. I like would to also note that Geo** **Does Not** **have access to his noise forms. As for why I let him use the Tribe forms without the OOPArts is because in game he could still use them after the corresponding OOPArt was taken by Hyde/Dark Phantom. However, I have weakened them considerably so that he is not curb stomping everything at the beginning. Don't worry; I will restore them to full power later in the story. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a timelier manner.**

 **05/22/17**


End file.
